international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zdravko Struna
__Notoc__ Appearance Like my mother, we have the most common eye color in the world. Her brown eyes were highlighted by her blonde hair, which I do not share. I have the brown hair of my father, and a great many of his facial features. My father has blue eyes, they show his age and make me thankful that mine are dark. We share a similar stature as well, like my father I am considered lanky and I am over six feet tall. : In my wolf form I am covered in brown fur and my eyes glow a golden amber. Personality If not for the phases of the moon it could be spontaneous, my change in personality, and behavior, it is borderline unrecognizable. That might be a stretch. I'm not the nicest human, but I bet my wolf is even worse. I think I am a pretty nice guy. I get a little impatient, and frustrated, with reason. The difference between me and the person standing next to me is impulsiveness. Think of the that old story with the tortoise, and the hare. At first guess I would be the hare in the story, I'm not. I am the tortoise, taking my time to get things done. Move too fast and miss everything. The little stuff, that all adds up in the end. I am completely aware of myself when I'm in wolf form. I think it is the only control I have in terms of Lycanthropy. I can feel the full moonrise and moonset. The wolf in me gets stronger, like a second personality, and then in the same night it vanishes. The same for my senses, every other day of the month I am normal Z. On wolf day I am something different, I'm a monster. History My name is Z, Zdravko. My mother is called Zora, she is a Pure-blood witch, and my father is called Bohdan he is a Pure-Blood wizard. I was born in Strunjan, Slovenia on May 17th, three years after after my sister Monika, and six years after my brother Roman. We are all wizards, and we live in a small wizarding community, Poln Humorja. We sell persimmons, and chestnuts. We live off the meat of wild animals and have all learned to capture fish, pheasant, deer, bear, and boar. When I caught the most game in a year my father made me a challenged I couldn't refuse. I was a boy, no more than thirteen, I was attacked by a werewolf. My father bet I couldn't catch a rabbit, or a fox. Hunting with my father, and brother somewhere in the gozdnih, I got lost. It felt like I was wandering in circles calling for them. When I heard rustling coming toward me I called for my brother, when the rustling stopped I called for my father. As the sound got closer I ran, and I didn't turn back. When it caught me by the ankle, and dragged me backwards that when I was flung to my side. I saw the yellow eyes, and the sharp ivory teeth latched to my skin. I was found on the edge of the gozdnih mauled nearly to death. Monika, and Roman found me and they brought me back home. This lead to an indifferent, hostile, very abusive home life. I suffer from psychological problems, I will be the first to admit it. It stems from depression, and insecurity. Roman and Monika never complained about anything, not to my father. When there was no game in the traps by nightfall, and we were eating chestnuts and persimmons, I complained, I always did. Nothing my father said made sense to me. My mother starved herself, to death mind you keeping small portions of meat. She would dry it herself making jerky for the nights when we had nothing. After my mother died I went through my first transformation. It was my 14th birthday, and my father put me out. I remember him yelling at me, looking out at the full moon, and then sprinting away from the house. My scars did not heal until the first full moon. I become a wolf every month, and each transformation is more painful than the last. My father no longer speaks to me, after that night. Nothing to miss, he was never a good person to talk to. I infected him, I know it, He disappears around the full moon around the same time I do. He comes back with more scars every single time. I think the funniest thing about it, is that he thinks I can't smell him. The scent of him is so thick it chokes me. Relationships Roman_Struna.jpg|Zdravko's older brother Roman Monika_Struna.jpg|Zdravko's older sister Monika Zora_Struna.jpg|Zdravko's mother Zora † (Deceased) Bohdan_Struna.jpg|Zdravko's father Bohdan Roman and Monika Struna Roman and Monika are my older brother and sister, Roman is the eldest and Monika just before me. They have tried to protect me all of their lives. Ever since we were little kids, when I would run off on my own like lost little prey. Zora and Bohdan Struna Zora and Bohdan were my parents. My deceased loving mother Zora and my worthless waste of a father Bohdan. My mother did everything she could to give my brother, my sister, and I anything we wanted. My father was willing to destroy that to teach us a lesson. He did. My mother Zora died when I was fourteen. Luba, Imriška and Jaroslav Marek Luba and Jaroslav are my biological aunt and uncle, my mother's brother and his wife. Luba is Imriška's mother. They are very different from our grandmother Roza, it is clear why Jaroslav would choose to marry a woman like Luba. Jaroslav is a figurative bearman, his wife something like goldilocks. Roza and Silvestr Marek Roza and Silvestr are my grandparents, my mother's parents. I met them during the first few years of my time at school. They allowed me to stay with them during the summers, the chance to bask in the memory of my mother is only worth being stuck with them every other year. Cvetka, Dušan, Vinko, and Zoya Cisžek Zoya is my aunt my father's youngest sister, I live with her in Ravenwood. She and her husband Vinko are like a second set of parents, they have small kids, Cvetka and Dušan. My younger cousins are said to look at me as a big brother. Vanesa, Simon, Oxana and Jakub Struna Oxana and Jakub are my aunt and uncle, my father and uncle Jakub raised their younger siblings after Zoya was kidnapped. My grandparents went on their own personal crusade to get her back, Simon and Vanessa are their first set of grandchildren. Eliška, Tadeáš, Svatava, and Avgust Struna Svatava and Avgust are my aunt and uncle, raised by my father and uncle Jakub. When my aunt Zoya was kidnapped as a child, it took a large toll on the entirety of my paternal family. Eliška and Tadeáš are their second set of grandchildren Roza and Silvestr barely know. Ilona and Vendelín Struna Ilona and Vendelín are my grandparents, I have seen them very, very few times. They are both serving life sentences of imprisonment. They murdered the man that kidnapped Zoya, my grandfather claimed that he would do it years before my grandmother committed the act herself. Category:Effie stroud Category:Characters Category:Male Category:16 Year Olds Category:Gomes Category:Students Category:Name Begins With "Z" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Werewolf Category:Wizard